Tough Love
by yoshikixhideforever
Summary: This is basically a JacksonLisa story. What if the bathroom scene had gone diffferently? This is my version of it. PLEASE R&R! Summary sucks, but story is better.
1. Chapter 1

Untitled 

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the lame title; I just can't think of a good title right now. It's my first Red Eye story, so please be kind in your reviews. Sorry for any OOC-ness! Also, I find it really annoying to say Jackson all the time, so I'm going to say Jack. Just so you don't get confused. One more thing: When I say stewardess, I mean flight attendant. Just so you know.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Red Eye, all that you're about to read would be in the movie. But, alas, I don't. I really wish I owned Jackson Rippner and his oh-so-cute blue eyes. (I'm only guessing on his eye color, because they looked kinda colorless in the beginning, then turned blue later on. Anyone know why?)

Anywho, on with Chapter 1!

**Chapter 1:**

Lisa winced in pain as Jack slammed her into the wall in the bathroom. She looked at him, wondering _What could have made him want to do this? And why me?_ She looked at him again, noticing the intense venom in his eyes. _I can't believe I'm doing this,_ she thought. Suddenly, she grabbed the back of his head and brought it down, meeting his lips and kissing him. Jack was shocked at first, but slowly began to kiss her back. Lisa was confused: She wanted to pull away, but it was as if an invisible force was holding her there. She pulled away for a few seconds to catch her breath, smiling slightly. He smiled back. He leaned down to kiss her again, when she turned away and said, "I…I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. I mean, you're trying to kill Keefe _and_ my father." Jack laughed. "I know. But did you want to stop?" Lisa thought for a moment. "No." She grabbed him and began kissing him passionately. They ended up making out. (A/n: Who _wouldn't _want to do that with Jackson? Show of hands. No one? And no, they didn't have sex.)

About 10 minutes later, Jack opened the door and said, "Come on. We better get back to our seats." Lisa laughed and walked back to her seat, pretending nothing had happened. Jack was about to follow her when a stewardess, who had apparently seen Lisa walk out, said, "Excuse me!" Jack looked at her. "This isn't a hotel!" Jack smirked. "Sure." Then he winked at her and walked back.

As he sat down, Lisa kissed him and said, "what took you so long?" "Oh, nothing much. A stewardess caught you walking out, and started talking to me about how 'this isn't a hotel.'" He said. They both laughed. Then, Jack said, "Hang on. I've got to make a call." He sighed as the call went through. "Hey, uh, Rob. It's Jack. The job's done. You can leave." Lisa heard a voice on the other line say, "What, are you serious!" Jack sighed impatiently. "Yes, I _am_ serious. Leave!" Then he hung up and turned to Lisa. "Sorry about that. You don't have to worry about Keefe or your father." Lisa looked confused. "What? Why?" "Well," he began, "you haven't called the hotel yet, and I just called my 'dog'…" At Lisa's confused look, he quickly said, "You know, the one who's watching your dad's house. Anyway, I called him, and he's not watching your house now. Your father's fine."

Lisa sighed with relief and hugged him. Jack rubbed his thumb on her back. Suddenly, she sat up. "You've got to meet him when we land." "Yeah, but how exactly are yo gong to explain this? I mean, you can't just walk up to him and tell him that I wzas trying to kill not only Keefe, but you and your father, too? I don't think that would work out very well." Lisa laughed. "Oh, don't worry. I'll just tell him that I met you while in Texas, and that yo decided to travel with me to Miami to meet him." Jack smiled. "Sounds good to me." He said.

Just then, the pilot's voice came. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are now beginning our descent. Please fasten your belts and stay in your seats." Lisa gulped. "This is it." Jack looked over at her and saw her hand clutching the armrest in what looked like a death grip. Jack laughed and grabbed her hand. "Nervous?" he asked. Lisa looked at her hand in his and then at him and smiled. "Not so much anymore." Jack leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "You'll be okay." She laughed. "I know. I'm with you."

(A/N: I was planning on ending it here, but then I decided to extend it for a bit.)

They drove to the Lux Atlantic and met up with Cynthia. "Oh, hey Leese." Cynthia said, as she gave her a hug. "It's good to see you. Now, I suppose that I still need to do you that favor." Lisa smiled and laughed. "Good to see you, too. And there's no need to do me the favor. I don't need it after all." Cynthia smiled and looked at Jack. "Hey, who's this?" she asked. "Oh, sorry!" Lisa said, laughing. "This is…" "Jackson Rippner," he said, shaking Cynthia's hand. "I'm Lisa's boyfriend."

Cynthia looked at Lisa, surprised. "Really? When did you guys meet?" "Oh, about a month ago, in Texas. He came down to meet my dad, and I thought that you'd like to meet him." Lisa said, smiling. "Oh. It's very nice to meet you." Cynthia said. "Well, Cynthia," Lisa said, checking her watch. "We have to go. I want him to meet my dad before it gets to late. I'll be back in a little while." "Uh, right! See you then!" Cynthia called, as they walked out.

When they got to her dad's house, Jack saw a silver Beemer parked near the house. He sighed and walked over, tapping on the driver's window. "Hey, Rob. I thought I said that you could go. The job's done." "But…" Lisa heard the man say. "No Buts, Rob. Leave now, please." Jack said. Rob shrugged as he drove off. Jack turned to Lisa. "Sorry about that. I thought that he had left already." Lisa smiled and shrugged it off. "It's alright. At least you didn't have to start a fight or anything loud with him, and get my dad's attention." "Yeah, that's true." Jack said, laughing. They walked up to the front door holding hands. "You ready?" Jack asked, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. Lisa nodded and squeezed his hand back. "Moment of truth." She said. Then she rang the doorbell.

TBC… 

Hey! I hope you like it! Please R&R! NO FLAMES, UNLESS THEY ARE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! No saying, "Your story sucks!" or anything like that. I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks! Free cookies to all who review!

Tomriddlesgurl


	2. Meeting Dad

Untitled 

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the great reviews:

**Deathwing8:** Thanks. I tried to do that with this chapter. I feels kind of uncomfortable to do it, but, hey, if my readers want it to be that way…

**MysteriousMagicalMuse:** Thanks. Here's the next chapter, so I hope you like it!

**BregoBeauty:** See my response to Deathwing8's review. I tried it, so I hope it's better. As for the grammar, well…I'm in English class and we're learning about grammar. Don't ask me why, but we are. So I'll try to work on that. Same for spelling. I spell checked it last chapter, so I don't know where there was any errors. Hope you like this chapter! Do you guys think that I should indent the paragraphs or leave them as I have them now?

**Silvercell**: ask and you shall receive.

Sorry for any inconsistencies to the movie!

**Disclaimer:** I think we all know what I do and don't own, right?

**Chapter 2:Meeting Dad**

Lisa heard a voice from inside the house say, "Coming!" When the door opened and she saw that her father was all right, she ran and gave him a big hug.

Her father stumbled back for a second, and then said, "Uh, hello, Lisa."

"It's so good to see you, dad!" she said, smiling. Then Joe looked behind Lisa and said, "Well, who's this?"

Lisa laughed as Jack stepped forward. "Dad, this is Jackson Rippner…my boyfriend."

"Oh. Well, it's very nice to meet you." Joe said, shaking Jack's hand. "I'm Joe Reisert." Jack smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you, too, Mr. Reisert." "Please, call me Joe." Joe said.

"Um…okay, Joe." Jack said.

"Oh, where are my manners? Please, come in." Joe said. Jack smiled slightly and walked in. Joe led them into the living room and sat down. He was about to talk when he noticed that Jack was still standing.

"Well, don't stand, Jackson. Sit down." Jack sat down next to Lisa. "So, Jack…can I call you Jack?" Jack cleared his throat.

"Uh, no Joe. I haven't gone by Jack since I was 10. It wasn't very nice of my parents to give me the same name as Jack the Ripper. Well, almost the same." He laughed.

"Oh, sorry, Jackson. I didn't realize." Joe said politely.

"It's no problem." Jack said, shrugging.

"Well, uh…anyway, how long have you known Lisa?" Joe asked.

"About a month, dad. We met when I was in Texas. So, he came with me so that he could meet you." Lisa explained.

"And what do you do for a living?" Joe asked. Lisa sighed.

"Dad, do you _have_ to interrogate him?" Jack laughed.

"Don't worry, Leese. I can handle it. I'm a policeman." Lisa looked at him with arched eyebrows. Jack just gave her a look that said, "Just go along with it."

Joe looked at him for a second, then nodded. "Can I talk to you alone for a minute, Jackson?" Jack looked at Lisa, who nodded, and he stood up.

"Sure." He said. He followed Joe into the kitchen and said, "What did you want to talk to me about, sir?"

"My daughter." Joe said, sighing. "Do you intend to respect my daughter?"

"Yes, sir." Jack said, uncomfortably.

"What are your intentions?"

"Well, sir," Jack said, "I intend to be civil to her, and not do anything that she either doesn't want to do or isn't ready for." Joe thought about his answer, and nodded.

"And are you going out with her just because she's pretty?" Jack thought about his answer for a minute.

"Well, I'm not the kind of person who judges a person by appearance. I mean, when I first saw Lisa, I was attracted to her. I mean, who wouldn't be? But, when I got to know her, I liked her for who she was, not for how rich she is, or how pretty she is. If a guy can't appreciate a girl for who she is, then he doesn't deserve her." He took a deep breath.

"Well, good answer, Jackson! You go on out to Lisa." Joe said, smiling. As Jack turned around, Joe said, "And you'd better do everything that you just said you would. I swear, if you disrespect my daughter…" Jack laughed.

"Don't worry, sir. I won't." He smiled and walked out.

Lisa looked up as Jack walked back in.

"He questioned you, huh?" she asked. "Yep." Jack said. Lisa groaned.

"He didn't ask you anything embarrassing, did he?" she asked.

"No, he just asked about what my intentions were, if I liked you just because you're pretty, you know. Stuff like that." Lisa sighed, exasperated.

"I asked him to stop asking that!"

"What do you mean?" Jack said, confused.

"He asks every guy I bring home that!" she said, annoyed.

"Wait, wait. How many guys have you brought home before me?" he asked, smiling slightly.

Lisa looked at him and jokingly said, "Oh, tons. I think you're number 50." Jack pretended to be shocked.

"What!" Lisa looked at his face and laughed.

"Don't worry, I was only kidding. You're…let's see…number 5. Yeah, I think that's it."

"Well, that's more like it!" Jack said, laughing.

Lisa checked her watch. "He, we'd better leave. It's almost 10, and I've got to get back to the hotel." She walked into the kitchen, and gave her dad a hug, and said, "We've got to go now, dad." Joe nodded and looked at Jack.

"Aw, c'mon, Jackson." He said. Jack looked at Lisa, confused. Joe saw his look and said, "Give me a hug. Don't be scared. I won't bite."

Jack slowly stepped forward and gave him an awkward hug. Lisa saw how uncomfortable he was, and said, "C'mon, Jackson, honey. Time to go."

They walked out, Jack saying, "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Reisert!"

When they got in the car, Lisa asked, "Why were you so uncomfortable about hugging my dad?" Jack shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess it's just…" he sighed. "My parents never really loved me, you know? They always wanted a boy, and they got one. But, no matter how well I did in school, they were never happy. So, my childhood pretty much sucked." He said, laughing. Lisa smiled sympathetically and squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Jack just shrugged it off.

"It's no problem. You didn't ask. It doesn't matter. What's done is done. I'm over it now. And besides," he said, kissing her. "I have you. I love you."

"Oh Jackson, I love you, too." Lisa said, smiling.

Jack smiled back and said, "That's all I ever really wanted. Someone to love me. And I found that person in you."

TBC… 

Aww! Wasn't that sweet? I'm really bad at writing sappy scenes like that, so sorry if it sucks. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I will update as soon as I can.

Tomriddlesgurl

P.S. I kind of have writer's block right now. Any ideas are welcome!


End file.
